


Love letter.

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, Diakko, F/F, akko isn't a good detective, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akko finds a love letter one morning, and wonders who is the sender.It's Diana. There's no mystery to it. Everyone figures it out.Everyone but Akko herself, of course.





	Love letter.

Akko looked at the envelope in her hand. It was plain white, and it was sealed with a few drops of red wax. She had found it inside her uniform’s pocket after putting it on just a minute ago. Trying to remember if someone had given it to her the day prior, she closed her eyes, focusing.

No, she was certain. Then, how had this thing gotten there? Should she open it? It didn’t have a name anywhere on it that could hint to a sender or addressee. She raised it towards the window, looking at it with the backlight. It did have a letter inside.

Finally, she shrugged. It couldn’t be that important if it didn’t have anything on the outside, and if she read it she might have gotten an idea of whom could it be for. Without giving it much more thought, she opened the envelope.

 

“A love letter.” Sucy chuckled while reading the pink paper in her hand. “I can’t believe Akko of all people received a love letter. An anonymous one, at that.” She had an amused smile on her face.

“How romantic.” Lotte said with a dreamy voice. “In the night, a shy girl, not able to confess, slips a letter to her loved one as a release from all those pent up feelings.”

While Sucy was sitting in her bed, Lotte was in the desk’s chair. Akko was in her own bed, looking slightly embarrassed, but confused more than anything else.

“I don’t get it. Why wouldn’t the sender just tell me what she feels face to face? I don’t even know who it is now!” She said angrily. The frustration showed in the way she pressed her lips and bounced her leg. “How can I answer if it’s like this?”

Sucy chuckled, still looking at the letter. “ _‘When I look into your red eyes, like beautiful rubies, I can feel a pool of infinite kindness from deep within them and my stomach fills with fluttering butterflies…’_ Whoever wrote this seems to have read one too many bad romance books.” Sucy chuckled again. Akko blushed at the read phrase, jumping across the room to take the letter from Sucy.

“Well it doesn’t matter if whoever sent it wants to remain anonymous, I’m going to find her and tell her how I feel!” Akko said, crossing her arms.

“Fine, but you should do it later. We’re late for breakfast.” Lotte commented, standing up.

“Oh no!” Akko exclaimed. “Let’s go!” She ran out of the room, momentarily forgetting about the letter.

Sucy and Lotte followed, walking normally. Akko went down the stairs and they lost sight of her.

“It was Diana, right?” Lotte asked without really caring for an answer.

“Absolutely.” Sucy smirked. “ _‘To see you surpass your obstacles with aplomb has reached into my soul and pushed forth feelings I did not think I could ever possess’_? Call me crazy but whoever wrote this either knows nothing about Akko or she’s just too used to having her around to realize she wouldn’t understand half of it.” She shook her head. “And, this feels like just the kind of silly thing Diana would do if she fell in love. Dumb rich people.” Sucy chuckled again.

“Should we tell her?” Lotte asked. “I feel like Akko’s going to be thinking about this for a while…”

“And miss the fun?” Sucy’s eyes – or, the one that wasn’t hidden behind her purple hair – glinted with wickedness. “Not in a million years.”

Lotte nodded. “I think it would be better for both of them if we didn’t interfere, too.” She fixed her glasses in place. “I wonder if I’ll be able to use any of this in my own stories…”

 

During breakfast, with the red, blue and green teams together, Akko told her other friends about the letter.

“Something wrote _you_ a love letter?” Amanda was in disbelief as she read the pink paper. As she read, her confusion turned into a frown. She didn’t take long to figure out who the sender was, and instantly shot a glance at Diana, who was pointedly looking the other way. “Well, whoever it was,” She said, still looking at the blonde. “should come out and just say it.” She put emphasis in the last part.

“I know, right?” Akko was grumpy. She didn’t exactly know why, but she was. “I won’t bite, you know!” She cried out loud.

“Akko, could you please stop acting as an idiot?” Hannah sighed. “The letter is probably just a joke, don’t think so much about it.” She shot a cold look at the brunette.

“Maybe the sender just thought it’d be too embarrassing to be seen with Akko.” Barbara snickered, taking a sip of tea.

“Girls, please.” Diana looked kindly at Akko. “What do you plan on doing about it, Akko?” She asked. Her teammates noticed that she was slowly tapping her finger against the table, an unusual nervous habit for the blonde.

“Well, finding out who it was, of course!” She declared yet again.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Diana asked as Amanda passed the letter around. Barbara took it next, and her smirk disappeared after a few seconds of reading. She eyed the blonde girl, suddenly uncomfortable, but said nothing.

“Well…” Akko didn’t have anything to say. She was no detective, how was one supposed to go about these things?

Barbara passed the letter to Diana, who didn’t even look at it as she passed it to Hannah.

“I believe you should first rule out all those you know for certain are not the senders.” Diana suggested. Her soft smile was tainted by something else, the other members of the table perceived, but couldn’t quite put a finger on what. Hannah’s eyes darted across the letter, and she kept looking back and forth between it and Diana next to her. Like Barbara, she had recognized the handwriting and, like everyone else, the writing manners.

“Ah, that’s a good idea, Diana!” Akko snapped her fingers and sat back down, taking a pen and paper and started to write names. “First, we can rule out everyone in this table…” She mumbled.

Seven pairs of eyes instantly looked at the blonde, who was calmly looking at Akko write. Either she didn’t notice the looks everyone was giving her, or she didn’t mind.

“Ehm, Akko…” Amanda leaned forward, though she was too far from Akko to be able to tell her what she wanted without others listening. “You sure no one in this table was the sender?” She asked.

Akko looked up, cocking her head. “I mean, you all know me, why would you send me a letter?” Akko asked. “Or was it you, Amanda?” She frowned. “Don’t tell me it’s a prank!”

“No way.” Amanda energetically shook her head. “I don’t play pranks like this. I’m just saying, the sender might be closer than you expect…” She kept pointing at Diana with her eyes, but Akko didn’t notice, going back at writing.

“And I guess Amelia and those three aren’t either…” The brunette mumbled.

There was a silent sigh from everyone in the table as they continued their breakfast in awkward silence.

 

“Akko, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but could you please stop looking over my shoulder?” One of Akko’s classmates said, annoyed. Akko smiled awkwardly and apologized, backing off and writing down her name on the list too. Diana had suggested she looked for matching handwriting from the letter, but so far no one seemed to fit, and she had already looked at three quarters of her classmates’ notebooks.

Going back to her seat, she sighed. She’d continue later, when everyone wasn’t looking at her so cautiously.

Classes started again, and as professor Lukić explained what was going to be today’s assignment, Sucy slipped a note to the brunette.

“Diana sent this to you.” Sucy looked at the note with curiosity, wondering if Diana was dumb or she was doing it on purpose. Akko picked it up. The purple-haired witch waited to get some kind of reaction from the brunette, but she didn’t notice the obvious similarities between the note’s and letter’s handwriting. Lotte, at the opposite side of the bench to Akko, felt her heart fasten a little. How would Akko react once she noticed? She wanted to see. A first love was not something she had experienced firsthand, and if anyone was likely to show an interesting reaction that was Akko.

Right now, her reaction was nothing.

“That’s a good idea too!” Akko said, standing up in the spur of the moment. Lukić cleared her throat, and Akko sat back down, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Ok, what’s going on?” Avery asked Hannah and Barbara during an afternoon recess. Students walked around them, not paying attention to the trio. “Akko just came over and asked me if any of my teammates wrote a love letter to her. Is someone pulling a prank on her?” The short, violet haired girl raised an eyebrow.

“I know, right? I thought the same!” Hannah confessed. “But I actually think it’s serious…” She looked uncomfortable. Avery giggled, but stopped when she realized it wasn’t a joke.

“No way.”

“The letter is real.” Barbara sighed. “What I have trouble believing is who sent it…”

“Wait, so you know?” The purple-team member frowned in confusion.

“We suspect it might have been Diana.” Hannah said without thinking, and Barbara shot her a fierce look. “Oh, sorry, it slipped my mind!”

“Diana? Now that’s gotta be a joke.” Avery smirked. “Seriously, who was it?”

Barbara and Hannah looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, after a silent agreement, they looked at Avery. They just stared for a moment, watching as Avery’s smirk disappeared, turning into disbelief.

“No fucking way.”

 

Akko sighed in defeat. It had been two full days since she’d received the letter.

“I don’t think anyone was lying…” She said to her friends as they all sat outside in their normal fashion. Even if the ‘Let’s-see-if-Akko-flies-today’ club had no longer a real purpose, they still met most afternoons. “Why can’t whoever wrote it just come out and say it?! Argh!” She squirmed angrily, not really sure of how to release her frustrations.

“I’m sure you’ll find out eventually.” Lotte said, beginning to think that maybe she should tell Akko who the sender was after all. If she was like this after just a couple days…

“But how? None of Diana’s advice worked!” Akko rolled in the ground, looking at the three ripped notebook pages full of names on her hands. “And I’ve ruled out almost everyone at school!”

“Well, maybe you should re-check everyone.” Amanda seemed almost as frustrated as Akko with the whole ordeal. “And I mean _everyone_ , including those you wouldn’t even think of, even within our circle of friends, you _never know_.” The blue team wasn’t there, but Diana suddenly felt her ears burning.

“You’re probably right…” Akko closed her eyes and sighed again. “I just want to know who can feel such a thing for me.” Her voice went down a pitch. “Maybe it was just a prank…”

Constanze opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then she nudged Amanda. The redhead nodded to her and stood up. Seeing Akko like this was making her as nervous as if she’d received the letter herself. Probably more.

“Come, Jasminka, we’re going.” She waved for the big pink-haired girl to follow.

She would not allow this to go on for longer.

 

“Diana, if you don’t tell her _I_ will.” Amanda said, sitting in front of Diana in the library. Orange light bathed them both. The blonde girl was reading a book, or at least, pretended to. Despite her best efforts to appear unaffected, she started tapping a finger on her leg.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, not raising her eyes from the book.

“Don’t play dumb. Constanze ran an analysis on the letter and the note you gave Akko. They’re the same handwriting down to a T.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Seriously, she’s going nuts over this. And _everyone_ knows it was you. Why don’t you just go and tell her?”

“If everyone ‘knows’ it was ‘me’, why haven’t you told her?” Diana carefully looked up, trying to keep her finger under control.

Amanda snorted. “Because Akko is an idiot, mostly. If I tell her – and I will tomorrow if you don’t – she won’t believe me and will come to ask to you directly. So I’m giving you a chance to avoid being confronted when you less expect it.”

Jasminka, standing behind Amanda, took another cookie from her bag, but didn’t put it in her mouth. “And she’s getting really sad too.” She added and continued eating.

“Yeah, that. She’s starting to wonder if it was a prank after all.” Amanda glared at Diana, who slowly seemed to come to the realization that she had fucked up.

“Why would she think that?” The redhead saw a hint of guilt in the blonde’s eyes.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because apparently no one sent it?” Amanda said, coldly. “Why the hell did you do it, anyways?”

Diana’s façade broke, and she closed her book. “I just thought she’d enjoy trying to figure out who it was.” She put a hand on her face, troubled. “And that it was a cute way of confessing…” She sighed. “I didn’t think she’d be discouraged…”

“Well your plan backfired, so you better tell her today.” Amanda stood up. She noticed that Mary and Avery were studying in the table next to them. Mary, with her long blue hair, gave her a thumb up. Avery rolled her eyes.

Diana didn’t answer. She still had her hand half covering her face and a worried expression. Amanda decided not to push further and walked away. After exiting the library, Constanze nudged her, and via signs asked if it was a good idea to just leave her back there.

“She will confess today, now that we’ve told her how Akko feels.” She shook her head. “Shouldn’t have required us to tell her, though. What a dumbass.” The redhead just didn’t want to see the usually cheerful brunette to be gloomy. It felt wrong.

Well, hopefully it’d be over by the next day.

 

More than half of the students gathered together during dinner time that night shot glances at the table where the red, green and blue teams sat in silent awkwardness.

The entire cafeteria was strangely silent, nothing but a few whispers heard here and there. The tension and expectation in the air could be cut with a knife, and each time Diana Cavendish opened her mouth to say something, a collective breath was held.

Until she finally said it.

“Akko.” In the strange quietness of the room, her voice, even if normal, seemed strangely loud. “About that letter…” She eyed Amanda, who stared directly at her and nodded.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Akko shrugged, smiling. “It was probably just a nasty joke someone pulled on me.” She stated. For some reason, grunts of frustration were heard at random across the cafeteria.

“It’s not that.” Diana looked down. She regretted sitting like they usually did; she wished she could be next to Akko so that she could whisper it to her. However, seeing the disappointment in the brunette’s eyes, she could no longer keep quiet. “I- I wrote it.” She finally confessed, looking up and wondering how Akko would react.

The girl in question froze. For a second, she considered the possibility. Then, she chuckled sadly. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but there’s no need to go that far.” She shook her head with a sad smile.

“Oh come on!” Someone cried from another table. Akko perked up, wondering why.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Jasna, you take Diana.” Amanda said, standing. Jasminka nodded, and they both walked to stand behind Akko and Diana. Forcing them to stand up, they shoved them around the table until they were face to face.

“Amanda, what are you doing?” Akko asked, annoyed.

“Helping you before you make everyone go nuts.” Amanda said, letting her go and quickly taking a few steps back, crossing her arms, as if guarding her. Now everyone in the room was looking at the pair. Luckily, the only teacher nearby was Chariot at that moment, and she was kind enough to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary.

“O’Neill, I swear to god…” Diana was red, staring daggers at the redhead. Jasminka took position behind her. The other redhead from the group, Lotte, was starry eyed, and nudged Sucy, who simply snorted.

“Diana? Why are they doing this?” Akko frowned, confused.

The blonde, sighing from reluctance, took a step forward. Her face was now no further away than an inch from the brunette. “I assume it must be because they want me to kiss you.” She tried to say in full seriousness, but her voice cracked right at the end.

“W-why would you do that?” Akko tried to step back, but Amanda quickly stepped in and pushed her forward again. She bumped slightly against Diana, and the blonde caught her between her arms.

“Well,” Diana paused, trying to collect her thoughts. She was barely able to think with Akko so close to her. She smelled like sweat, and there was a blade of grass on her hair…

Something clicked on her head.

“The cheerful smile on your face brightens up my days more than a thousand quasars would.” She quoted one of the lines she remembered from the letter.

Akko raised an eyebrow.

“Even in the coldest of days, you radiate so much warmth that I believe heaters to be unnecessary.” Now that she was saying them out loud, those phrases sounded so absurd that she wished to go back and punch herself. Still, her voice didn’t waver. “To see you surpass your obstacles with aplomb has reached into my soul and pushed forth feelings I did not think I could ever possess.”

“Wait…” Akko started to blush too.

“Because you, Atsuko Kagari, changed everything. From magic, to the school, to _myself._ ” Strangely enough, the more she spoke, the more everything else disappeared. “And I wish you could see just how much that means to me.” The silence on the cafeteria mixed with the closeness of Akko created a tunnel vision for Diana. For a moment, she forgot about everything but the brunette, taking one of her hands in her own. “I love you.”

“So it was you…” Akko whispered. She had a storm of feelings within her. “You really feel that way? All those things you wrote…?”

Diana gave the slightest of nods, feeling her heart skip a beat when Akko grabbed her hand too.

“Diana…” Akko leaned forward slightly. Diana’s mind went into overload as she went forward too… “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Akko cried, snapping her back into reality. “Why did you help me with searching the sender if it was you? Was _that_ the prank?!” She looked furious. “And all of you knew, didn’t you?!” The brunette used her free hand to point at everyone in the cafeteria. “What is wrong with all of you? Argh, so much effort for nothing!” She stomped a foot on the ground, frustrated.

“I-I’m sorry, Akko.” Diana apologized, suddenly afraid that Akko would hate her for this. “I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously and-” She paused, noting a tear running down Akko’s face. “Oh lord, are you ok?” A stab of guilt pierced her heart. If she had made Akko of all people cry…

“Of course I’m ok!” Akko said, wiping her eyes. “The most amazing witch in history likes me, why wouldn’t I be ok?!” She still sounded angry. “And since everyone knows then I won’t have to worry about anyone trying to take you away!”

Diana noticed that the brunette was still holding tightly onto her hand, and a wave of relief washed over her body.

“I’m sorry for not saying it sooner.” The blonde said, and Akko turned to look at her again. Her red eyes focused on Diana’s blue ones and she smiled.

“It’s fine.” Akko said. “All’s well that ends well, right?” She shrugged. Diana nodded, smiling herself. They stood like that in silence for a moment. Long enough that it became an awkward silence.

“Now kiss!” A shout was heard, and a bunch of them followed, claiming a kiss.

Diana blushed, looking around. “Now I believe that would be improper behavior…” She started, trying to get out of the situation.

Akko, instead, let go of her hand and threw both arms around her neck. “Who cares about behavior or whatever?” She said, planting a kiss on Diana’s lips.

The entire cafeteria cheered.

 

“You forgot the line about the ruby eyes and the pool of kindness.” Sucy teased the next day during breakfast as the morning light shone through the big glass windows.

“Oh shut up.” Diana was tired. She hadn’t been able to sleep with all the excitement last night. It didn’t help that she and Akko kept talking through Lotte’s and Barbara’s crystal balls until way past midnight.

“And the one about my silky hair.” Akko added, smiling mischievously.

“Akko, I beg you.” The blonde blushed. “Don’t make me regret writing that thing.” Though it was probably too late.

“Honestly, the one about her legs was the best one.” Amanda stated, and everyone in the table nodded in agreement.

Diana looked down, feeling her face as hot as lava.

Akko, sitting next to her, squeezed her hand. “I’ll write one for you too, even if it won’t be as pretty as yours was.” She said, giving the blonde one of her wide smiles. Diana felt all her reservations blown away by it. Mindlessly, she pressed her forehead on the brunette’s.

“I’m sure it’ll be even better than mine.” She whispered. Akko blushed slightly, and Diana pecked her lips.

“And now they’re bragging!” Amanda pointed, faking to be offended. “At them!” She jumped over the table, almost knocking Akko to the ground.

The cafeteria was back to normal, except for the silent sighs of relief from everyone who took glances at the new couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
